Abschied
by Jadegreen33
Summary: Abschied fällt nie leicht. Wie man sich verabschiedet, können viele nicht verstehen. Doch ein Brief ist sicher nicht leicht zu verfassen, wenn man in Trauerstimmung ist.


Wenn du das liest wirst du dich vielleicht fragen, wer dir dies schrieb, und warum gerade ich dies schrieb… Ich weiß auch gar nicht genau wie ich das hier schreiben soll… oder ob ich den Brief überhaupt wegschicke wenn ich fertig bin… ich hab so viel aufzuarbeiten… meine Gedanken muss ich sortieren, meine Gefühle- doch das willst du wahrscheinlich gar nicht wissen… warum solltest du dich auch dafür interessieren. Wir waren so lang verfeindet, hatten Streit, sind immer wieder aneinander geraten… Eigentlich haben wir uns bei jeder Gelegenheit schon fast geprügelt… wie Muggel…

Das letzte Mal als ich dich gesehen habe, bist du mit ihr von der Plattform gegangen. Hand in Hand… Wahrscheinlich habt ihr süße Kinder bekommen, die Söhne wie ihr Vater, diese tollen Haare, die Augen… und die Töchter… wie die Mutter – Ich denke nicht, dass ich es damals hätte ansprechen können… für mich hätte so viel auf dem Spiel gestanden, für DICH hätte ebenso viel auf dem Spiel gestanden… niemand hätte es verstanden. Meine Seite nicht, deine Seite nicht… Meine Familie nicht, deine Familie nicht… meine Freunde nicht, deine Freunde nicht… es wäre für uns beide verhängnisvoll gewesen… für dich wäre es gefährlich gewesen und für mich auch. Und ob du es mir nun glaubst oder nicht, mir wäre es egal gewesen, ich hätte es am liebsten der ganzen Welt erzählt. Wir zwei wären füreinander geschaffen gewesen, wäre sie nicht da gewesen.

Ich habe dich öfter beobachtet…warum nur konnten wir uns nicht in einer anderen Zeit kennen lernen oder an einem anderen Ort… ein anderes Land vielleicht… wir hätten gut zueinander gepasst… der eine glattes seidenes Haar, nicht einen Knoten, keine einzige Haarsträne aus der Reihe… der andere dieses zerstrubbelte etwas auf dem Kopf, das eher einem Vogelnest gleicht als irgendetwas anderem, geschweige denn Haaren.

Der eine mit dunklem Teint, der andere fast bleich, als ob er nie in die Sonne gehen würde. Der eine aufbrausend und hitzig, extrovertiert, der andere kühl und beherrscht, verschlossen.

- Gegensätze ziehen sich an -

Wie gern hätte ich dich damals im Bad in die Arme genommen, hätte dich festgehalten und nie mehr wieder losgelassen. Aber wie hätte es damals ausgesehen? Wir kannten uns kaum, hatten verschiedene Lebensrichtungen. Und trotzdem, ich hätte alles gegeben, um dich bei mir zu behalten... damals wie auch jetzt.

Doch es wird Zeit… Ich weiß nun, dass es zu spät für all die Sachen ist, die ich dir noch sagen wollte, die ich… mit dir machen wollte.

Doch nichts davon nun… ich weiß, dass du davon nie etwas wissen wolltest.

Ich werde gehen, um meine Gedanken von dir los reißen zu können. Immer wieder sehe ich dich, in meinen Träumen, auf meinen Spaziergängen, irgendwo in der Öffentlichkeit.

Ich gehe und will mich von dir verabschieden, auch wenn es dir nicht viel bedeuten wird, mir bedeutet es eine Menge und es ist mir sehr wichtig!

Ich verabschiede mich nun von dir, auf dass du glücklich dein perfektes Leben weiter leben kannst. Und auf dass ich mein Leben in den Griff bekomme.

Denn auch wenn sich Gegensätze anziehen, unsere Vorgeschichte spricht für sich, werden wir eben doch nie wie zwei Hälften eines Ganzen funktionieren. Wir sind zwar Tag und Nacht, Feuer und Eis, Himmel und Hölle. Doch eben auch Menschen, die das Einfachste im Leben suchen, jemanden an ihrer Seite wollen, der ihnen ähnelt. Ganz einfach ein Gegensatz, der sich anpasst, oder dem man sich anpassen kann. Keiner, den man nicht sehen möchte, nach einem Streit und lieber würgen würde als ihn in den Arm zu nehmen.

Und diese Chance wollte ich dir immer lassen. Zu wählen. Das einfache Leben, mit ihr, oder das schwierigere, aufregendere mit mir.

Und nun, nach 6 Jahren des Wartens muss ich einsehen, dass du dich doch nicht mehr um entscheiden wirst. Du wirst bei ihr bleiben, hast sie bevorzugt gewählt.

Tja daran kann ich leider nichts mehr ändern. Wahrscheinlich ist es besser so wie es ist. Das Schicksal sollte man nie versuchen zu ändern.

Auf Wiedersehen! Oder nein… Ade! Wir werden uns nicht weder sehen, jedenfalls nicht dort, wo ich hingehen werde…

Ich wünsche dir ein schönes Leben, und hoffe, sie weiß was sie an dir hat…

Ich weiß nämlich ganz genau, auf was ich verzichten muss… werde daran immer denken müssen.

Mit schönen traurigen Grüßen,

dein ewiger Verehrer,

in Liebe,

Draco Malfoy


End file.
